hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Yumi Yoshimura
Yumi is the second member of the rock band Puffy. She is a guitarist and a vocalist. Appearence She dresses in a heavy metal/grunge/goth style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots. For nightime, Yumi wears a white sleeved nightgown. For swimwear, Yumi first wears camouflage bikini in the episode "Robo-Pop", but in "Surf's Up" and "Onwards" Yumi now wears an purple bikini with half a skull on the bikini top and the other half on the bikini bottom. For formal wear, Yumi wears a black dress with the same studded necklace from her main outfit and wears black opera gloves. For ninja wear, Yumi wears a black sleeveless ninja outfit and wears a black balaclava. Personality Being younger, Yumi is also more impetuous than Ami and rushes headlong into a decision before thinking. However, Yumi has a mature side, too, and sometimes reasons with Ami's childish obsessions. Possibly is a good loser because in the episode "In the cards" Ami defeats her in a Stu-pi-doh game (A parody of Yu-Gi-Oh) and not have hard feelings. Yumi loves things like ninjas, monster trucks, car crushers and anything else rough and tough. She is a tomboy. When she was younger in the episode Opera Yumi it is shown that she was a opera singer since birth, but rebelled to go to rock. She also commonly disrespects Kaz. Yumi was also hypnotized by her old opera teacher and had to recused by Kaz and Ami. In the episode Hypno Kaz a Magican was trying to hypnotize Yumi out of her nail biting adiction and accdintaly hypnotized Kaz Special Abilities Yumi can drive the tour bus, talk to squirrels, eat a lot of food if she is very bored and make a huge mess like Kaz and Ami. Yumi is also a fighter and at times, a ninja due to her training in Ninjacompoop. Trivia *The skull on Yumi's T-shirt has the same facial expressions as she does and seems to have a mind of its own. *Yumi is similar to Sam Manson from Danny Phantom because of the same voice actress, Grey Delisle. *Yumi is also similar to Gwen from the Total Drama series. *Yumi's voice is almost like Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy because of Grey Delisle. *Despite acting like the oldest, The real Yumi Yosimuro is the youngest of the two. *In "Ski Sick" It is shown that Yumi is bad at skiing *Yumi is similar to Laney Penn from Grojband because of their short hair. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h47m37s102.png|Yumi in the opening Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h13m08s140.png|Yumi knows how to rock! And she rocks tough! Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h19m31s105.png|Ami loves Panda Flakes. But Yumi, (sigh). Ninjacompoop.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h02m56s152.png 2012-12-08 07.33.33 pm.png Ami And Yumi.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h48m54s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h45m50s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h50m01s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h06m09s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h09m35s58.png AmiAndYumi'sScooters.png OldAmiYumiKaz.png Puffy Yumi Cards.jpg Puffy Yumi Card.jpg Puffy Yumi Card Game.jpg Yumi's eye.jpg Yumi's eye 2.jpg Shin Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Dreams.jpg|Yumi's Swimsuit Young_Ami_And_Yumi.png|Young Ami And Yumi Category:Characters Category:PUFFY members Category:Anime-animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females